


Distractions

by captainfuckingflint (theflowercrownedking)



Series: The Reasons Why Capt. Flint is Muttering... [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowercrownedking/pseuds/captainfuckingflint
Summary: In which James and Thomas are doing their chores, but the mighty Captain Flint is finding it hard to focus.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> *touches earth* Something happened here... The start of it all...
> 
> og post here: https://captainfuckingflint.tumblr.com/post/167951100633/reasons-why-capt-flint-is-muttering-no-1

Today, James McGraw is muttering under his breath because, after distractedly staring at Thomas chopping wood, he nearly fell off of a ladder.

He glances over at Thomas once more, and swears that he’s purposefully flexing to distract him. 

 _“I’m Captain fucking Flint,”_  he says, as he climbs down the next few rungs. “I’ve been sailing since I was a boy, and I’ve climbed the rigging in some of the worst storms the ocean has ever conceived. I can climb a ladder.”

He’s not far from the ground when he looks over just as Thomas is raising the axe above his head. It causes his shirt to lift up and show off a smooth expanse of muscled midriff. James feels his focus, and therefore his grip, slacken, and falls off the ladder entirely this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe these started out so fucking short... No wonder I used to manage one a day...


End file.
